Number Six
:) '''Number Six '(also known as Maren Elizabeth, the last Earth name that Katarina gave her) is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien, and is one of the six remaining Loric Garde. Her Cêpan, Katarina, is killed by the Mogadorians three years prior to the beginning of I Am Number Four. She begins to track Number Four soon after Number Three was killed. In the film adaptation, she calls herself Jane Doe. Personality Due to her troubled past with the Mogadorians and being on her own since her early teens, Six has a very tomboyish demeanor about her and is shown to be very tough. When a battle commences, she is usually the first to act - quick with her decisions and always remaining collected. On numerous occasions, Six has expressed the sadistic enjoyment she gets from killing Mogadorians. This trauma-rooted bloodlust took form at a very young age when she slew her first Mogadorian - Katarina's killer - right before escaping the Mogadorian stronghold in West Virginia. True to her hard-boiled and emotionally withdrawn nature, Six appears oblivious to the feelings she instills in others as well as showing an overall lack of empathy. She loves her Legacies, being in control and winning, and hates feeling helpless - all rooted in her past traumas. It is also revealed that she loves to train and can train all day, and that even her Cêpan Katarina was unable to keep up with her. She also trains with Sam and John while searching for the other Garde. John, who can match her in strength, speed, and agility, still finds it quite difficult to match her skill. She is well versed in combat, which she demonstrates by using her fighting abilities during the final battle at Paradise High School, and later in The Power of Six, in which she kills many Mogadorians alongside John Smith. Physical Appearance Six is olive skinned with stark grey eyes "that sometimes looks blue and sometimes green or brown" (The Power of Six), naturally black hair, a wide mouth and high cheek bones, having a lean and muscular body. Six is also described as two inches shorter than John Smith. In The Rise of Nine, her hair is dyed blonde. John Smith, Marina, Nine, Sarah, and Sam describe her as beautiful on various occasions. She is 16 years old in I Am Number Four. In the movie, she is shown with blonde hair and blue eyes.:) History Early History Six was born to Arun and Lyn on Lorien. Lorien chose Six to be one of ten Loric Garde who would grow to be the next generation of Elders, more powerful than their predecessors. Pittacus Lore described Six as a hyperactive and athletic child, always running, playing with other kids and getting into trouble. She also loved running outside when it rained. As Arun and Lyn were best friends with Liren and Lara, John's parents, Six sometimes went over to play with John, who was only a toddler at the time. Henri said that the fact that the two knew each other in such a way for so long was like destiny intended that they end up together. The Mogadorians invade Lorien one day and the entire populace of Lorien fight to make sure that the ten chosen Loric Garde make it off of Lorien safely. Nine of the ten Garde leaves with their Cêpan to Earth in one ship while the tenth Garde iss only recently born and so adopts a Cêpan and leaves with numerous Chimæra in an ancient ship to Earth. After landing, Six and Katarina, her Cêpan, start life in Mexico. Six lives in Cleveland when she is nine but moved shortly after, when Katarina and her have a close call with a Mogadorian. They move to southern California where they live near the Los Angeles International Airport. Six had always wanted to go on a plane, but Katarina is too afraid of being trapped on a plane with a Mogadorian. Six makes friends with a young girl called Ashley who boasts about her family life and activities. After enduring Ashley's stories for so long, Six finally gets her chance when Katarina buys round-trip plane tickets to Denver out of pity. Once they get to the airport, however, Katarina panics and refuses to go. They return home and Six is accused of being a liar by Ashley, an irony as she has lied about her inheritance everyday of her life and she had actually told the truth for once. Six is so upset she punches a hole in the wall of her room. Katarina then decides to start training Six. The two later move to Nova Scotia. Six enjoys playing in the heavy snow during the cold winter, and would play with the next door neighbours' dog named Clifford. The first being that Six recalls killing is the rabbit that Clifford had attacked. Six is in Nova Scotia when Number One is found and killed. From here they move to Denver where Six and Katarina slip up on their back stories to Six's friend Eliza and her mother. They move immediately to Mexico. Six's Legacy Six is thirteen years old when she and Katarina find an online blog post from an internet account belonging to Maggie Hoyle which said, "Nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there?" The post is more of a plea for help, as Maggie had been hunted since One was killed in Malaysia. Six and Katarina then reply, saying "We are here". Soon after, the post is deleted and Maggie's scar burns into Six's ankle, signifying her immediate death. After Six receives her scar, Katarina has them leave Mexico immediately for the mistake they had made, travelling into Texas. The Mogadorians catch up with the two in West Texas only a day after Maggie's death after stopping at a motel because they are both exhausted. When the two of them get something to eat from a diner, a Mogadorian arrives at their motel and watches them. Later, the same Mogadorian comes to Six's and Katarina's room. Six opens the door and is attacked immediately. Six is stabbed in the head, but because of the charm, the damage is instead done to the Mogadorian, who dies as a result. Katarina then throws Six's Chest at her and they leave for their truck outside. Another Mogadorian charges after them after they get into their truck and realizes that they had left the keys inside. Although Katarina locks the doors, he punched through the window and grabs Six. Luckily, some residents from nearby see this and jump into action. Six goes back and gets the keys so they could leave. About a month later, living in New York, Six makes a friend Tyra and plays football with her team. However, her good mood is soon shattered when the Mogadorians storm Six and Katarina's motel room and take them captive. Six wakes up in a cell in a hollowed out mountain in West Virginia. It is two days before they come to drag her into an interrogation room with Katarina. The interrogating Mogadorian attempts to cut Six's face, but instead cuts his own. Six and Katarina are then brought back to their cells for another two days before the interrogation begins again. To get Six to talk, the same Mog who had attempted to slice open Six's face starts slowly torturing Katarina. Six tells him everything to save Katarina from being tortured, against Katarina's wishes, except the fact that she is Number Six, instead telling them she is Number Eight. After Six tells him everything from leaving Lorien until only days before their capture, the Mogadorian stabs Katarina in the heart and kills her. After Katarina's death, the Mogadorians attempts every way they know to kill Six: drowning, electrocution, explosives, lethal injection, poisonous gas. Everything fails and the Mogadorians running the tests die instead. Six is then put back into her cell where the Mogadorians plan to keep her until they kill Numbers Three through Seven. Finally one day Six develops her first Legacy, Invisibility, and it slowly spreads across her body until she could completely disappear. She then waits for the Mogs to come and see that she "wasn't there" so she could just walk out when they open the cell door. She is almost out when she sees the Mog who had killed Katarina, and follows him. When he is alone, she comes up behind him and slits his throat. Only then does Six leave, having been imprisoned for 185 days. Six's Chest has been presumably obtained by the Mogadorians at an unknown date, so Six then decides to go after the remaining six Garde. At an unknown point whilst traveling, Six uses her Telekinesis to stop the plane that she is on from crashing into mountains in southern Mexico. Six is unable to reach Number Three in time before his death in Kenya, which triggers the development of her Elemental Manipulation Legacy. Six begins travelling through North America, sensing Number Four around the Ohio/Pennsylvania/West Virginia area, but is unable to find him. At another unknown point, she surrounds a plane in cool air to ease it through a vicious thunderstorm. After a while, Six is broke, tired, and lost, so when a huge gust of wind opens the door to a coffee shop, she goes in, buys a large coffee, and begins using the open computer. She soon comes across the story about John Smith in Ohio jumping out of a burning building. Six then leaves for Ohio, hoping to reach John before the Mogadorians do. Biography I Am Number Four When Six finally catches up with John in Ohio, she finds him with Sarah trapped in the school by the Mogadorians, and protects them using her more advanced fighting skills and invisibility. Henri and Mark James arrives soon afterwards and the group barricades themselves in a home economics class room. Six comes up with a battle plan. She saves John many times, but when the Soldiers come, she tells John to get to the forest. She and Henri fight together while John escapes. Six becomes badly hurt, getting stabbed and shot by the oncoming Mogadorians. It is said that she is stabbed a total of three times, and shot in her thigh. When Sam arrives after saving John, Sam carries Six to his father's truck. Six attends Henri's makeshift funeral, providing the fire that cremated him. The Power of Six In The Power of Six, Six continues to travel with Four (John) and Sam, who they now trust with their secret. They continue training together, while John tries to suppress new feelings he has for Six, escape Mogadorians, and evade the FBI. They travel back to Paradise after learning about Sam's father as a Greeter for the Loric. When John and Sam are caught by the FBI after talking with Sarah, Six rescues them from the compound at where they are detained. Six later parts ways with Four and Sam to go to Spain in search for the Garde there (Number Seven and Ten, though unknown to Six at the time). Six quickly comes in to rescue Seven and Ten while they are attacked by numerous Mogadorians. She fights fiercely and finally helps Seven (Marina) and Ten (Ella) get rid of all the Mogadorians. The final scene shows Six boarding an airplane with Seven, Ten, and Ten's Cêpan, Crayton, to India to look for Number Eight. The Rise of Nine Six is in an airplane with Marina, Ella, and Crayton about to go from Barcelona to India in search of a boy rumored to be Vishnu, publicly, but between the Garde, Number Eight. They take off and several hours later they land in India, and are escorted by a man called Commander Sharma, who says he is from Vishnu to the Himalayan mountain range. While they are driving, they are attacked and Marina loses sight of Six. A fight ensues between Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton and those that Commander Sharma describes as forces against "Vishnu" from the government, supplied by rich donors. Six wants to fight them using her Legacies but Crayton convinces her not to and they flee after the forces fight. They go to the mountain and Six is mad at Commander Sharma for not caring about speed and giving contradictory statements. Before they meet Vishnu (or Eight), Ella, Marina, and Six fight different incarnations of Vishnu. Six successfully fights hers, as do Marina and Ella, so they meet Vishnu. Six quickly grows frustrated with Vishnu and demands him to reveal his identity. He does, and after more introductions and talks of past, Marina, Six, and Eight spar. Eight reveals another one of his Legacies (the first revealed is shapeshifting): teleportation, an instance of this which causes Six to elbow him in the ribs out of instinct. All the while, Six is recognizing Marina's crush on Eight. When they arrive to Eight's campsite, Six falls asleep after making plans and the next morning she goes to the lake with Eight. Marina remarks that Six doesn't seem jealous at all that Eight kisses Marina. It is unconfirmed whether or not she is jealous. When they go to the Loric cave, Six observes the wall paintings, recognizing her younger self and the part of her in Four's painting. When Eight comes back bloody from a Mog attack, she immediately jumps into battle and is back by the time Crayton dies and cries along with Marina. When they teleport using the Loralite stone in the cave, Six ends up in New Mexico alone. When Six arrives in New Mexico, she expects Marina, Ella, and Eight to be there, but they aren't. She looks for the Loralite stone, but gives up and moves along. She daydreams about food, and begins to die because of a heat stroke. She manages to respond to Ella's telepathic message in her mind, right when the FBI find her outside a gate near their secret Dulce base lying on the ground. When she is driven to the base (Dulce) in New Mexico courtesy of the FBI, she is interrogated, but refuses to give anything and refuses to comply with most of what they want her to do. She has a flashback to the Loric ship, in which she remembers most of the other Garde and Cêpan. Six escapes the interrogation room, fights soldiers, and steals a cannon, before finding who she thinks is Sarah. She talks to a (seemingly) shell-shocked Sarah, who asks Six about the others before turning into Setrákus Ra. He negates the Legacies of a stunned Six and injures her, thoroughly beating her. She is tossed into a cell with the real Sarah Hart, who comforts her. Six regains some of her strength and her injuries heal slightly which could be the effects of a regeneration Legacy or a placebo-type effect. She goes to face Setrákus Ra again, who beats her by using a technique that encases her in rock and attaches her to the ceiling. He transforms into her, saying that she must be alive for him to become her. When the rest of the Garde arrive at the Dulce base, the Six-version of Setrákus Ra stabs Eight who comes to hug "Six" and Eight falls to the ground, following his destiny that was written on the wall. The fight between Setrákus Ra and the rest of the Garde ensues, and Six watches helpless, even though she can direct from her good vantage point. When Setrákus Ra's power is drained by Ella newly acquired Dreynen, Six starts to break free, motivated by Nine who was doing the same while fighting. After she breaks out, the fight ends when Setrákus Ra vanishes. While formally meeting each other, Nine flirts with her, though Six does not pay him much attention since she's thrilled that all the Garde (besides number Five) are finally together. The Fall of Five In the Fall of Five, Six and the other Garde are together in Nine's penthouse in Chicago. Six travels to Arkansas with John, Sarah, and BK to get Five, who has contacted them with a crop circle. During the road trip, Six admits whatever feelings she had for John are gone and she knows Sarah loves him more than her. She says when she sees the two of them together, she can almost believe Henri is right about Loric only falling in love once. They manage to get to Five before the Mogadorians, but they fail to leave before they arrive. Six brings down the ship the Mogadorians arrived on. Along with John, Sarah, BK, and with a little help from Five, they manage to kill all the Mogs. Then they encounter a centipede-like monster, which Malcolm kills after he and Sam arrive. Six is so happy to see Sam back she gives him a hug. When they are leaving, she says not to expect more spontaneous hugs from her but she gives him another hug anyways. During the capture the flag game, Six is John's first pick. When the game begins, she immediately turns invisible. Even though she is invisible, Ella locates her using her Telepathy Legacy. She is shot and forced to take cover from Ella and Sarah. She creates strong wind and knocks Ella and Sarah off their feet. Six then manages to get the flag from the opposing team, but when she runs to the other side Nine stops her and they both fight. Sam, seeing an opportunity, shoots Nine, but Ella warns Nine and he turns Six just in time. She gets shot by Sam instead of Nine. Sam apologizes to her and she says not to worry about it. Six is torn between her feelings for Sam and the upcoming war, not wanting anything serious before the war begins. Sam and Six almost kiss on the rooftop, but they are interrupted by Eight. When Six, Five, Nine, Seven, and Eight head to the Everglades to retrieve Five's Chest, they joke about camping for the night while they search. When they find the Chest, they are attacked by an alligator-like creature with three heads. It is later revealed by Five that it was his "pet", and he attacks Six and Nine. Six is knocked back and injured severely, but is healed by Marina. She witnesses Five's attack on the injured Nine and the death of Eight, who teleports in front of Nine to protect him. Before the Mogadorians can catch them, Six picks up Nine, grabs Marina's hand, and turns them invisible. The Revenge of Seven Six, Marina, and Nine trek through the swamp trying to find a way out after Five betrays them. Six acts as mediator between Nine and Marina, who blames him for Eight's death. Two days after they finally find the first signs of civilization when they come across a bar named Tapper's. They go inside where a man tries to sidle up to Marina. Marina twists his hands and warns the others to stay away from her. In the bar, they see a news report of a destroyed John Hancock Center. Nine is shocked to learn the news and walks out of the bar, trying to make his way to Chicago. He is stopped by Six, who literally knocks some sense into him. Marina comes out of the bar dragging a man named Dale by his ear. Dale claims that he stumbled upon a Mogadorian base in the Everglades. Dale "volunteers" to take them to the base. Marina believes it is where Eight's body is and where they might find Five. They decide to go to the base in the morning. That night Marina tells Six that she could feel Eight's presence. Six doesn't say anything, afraid of what Marina might do. The next morning they head out to the base and stumble upon a Mogadorian scout team. They quickly manage to eliminate them, coming together as a team for a brief moment. Dale jumps overboard seeing their Legacies. They decide to ditch him and follow the Mogadorian fleetship flying overhead. When they get to the base, they see the Mogadorians loading their equipment to the fleetship. After Nine asks a mutilated cow to give them a distraction, the three of them sneak into the airplane hanger, where they find Five sitting next to Eight's dead body. Marina momentarily loses control and reveals their location to Five. Five, sensing that they are there, apologizes to them. He mumbles no one was supposed to die. Commander Deltoch enters the hanger and reports to Five that a scout team hasn't returned and one of the Skimmer won't start. Five orders to leave them. When he tries to leave, Deltoch asks about Eight's body. Five says the Garde came and took it and it happened on Deltoch's watch. Deltoch is surprised to hear it since he can clearly see Eight's body. Five then kills Deltoch and leaves. This leaves Six, Marina and Nine confused. Marina is happy to find Eight and Nine apologizes to Eight for getting him killed. Marina forgives Nine. Before they leave a group of Mogadorians push a skimmer into the hanger. Both Mogs and the Garde are stunned to see each other. A gun in the ship starts to shoot at the Mogadorians. The Garde are surprised that it didn't even shoot in their direction. When they walk pass the ship, a voice greets them from inside. Six recognizes that it is John talking to them through the ship. John tells them that they took control of a Mog base. Adam introduces himself and tells them that he will help them navigate the Skimmer to the Ashwood base. Marina is reluctant to trust Adam and John, believing it to be Setrákus Ra tricking them. Nine asks John how they settled their argument to go to New Mexico. John answers that he hung him from the roof, and tells Marina that when he first met her she healed his bullet wound. Marina smiles and admits she thought he was the coolest person. After some tries, Six manages to navigate the Skimmer to Ashwood Estates where they reunite with John, Sam, and Malcolm. They quickly catch each other up on what has happening in the last few days. They meet Adam and Marina still has her doubts about him. Six is reunited with Sam and she kisses him when everyone goes inside. They are interrupted by Walker and her men. Six decides to go to the Sanctuary with Marina, Adam, and Dust. They collect John and Nine's Phoenix Stones and their gems. Marina gives Nine her Dark Gloves when he whines about losing the gems. John hands Six Henri's ashes and asks her to spread it on the Sanctuary. On the way Marina, expresses her distrust about Adam. To the surprise of both of them, Adam reveals that he killed his own father to save John's life. Marina apologizes to Adam and the three of them bond on their way to the Sanctuary. When they are close, they are surrounded by Mog Skimmers. Adam tells them he is the General's son and is here on his orders. They escort him to the Sanctuary, but Phiri Dun-Ra, the Mog in charge of the place, recognizes him as a traitor. She tells him that the Sanctuary is protected by an invisible force and burns the Mogadorians. Marina and Six with the help of Dust manages to save Adam. Phiri Dun-Ra manages to escape. With Marina agreeing, Six asks Adam to come into the Sanctuary with them. Adam hesitates because of the force field, but agrees after being persuaded by Six. Adam manages to pass through the force field with them unharmed, presumably due to One's Legacy inside him. Once on the other side, Six feels like she is in more touch with her Legacies and like she is home. On the top of the mountain, they open a door with their pendants and encounter a well. They throw the pendents they have and some things in the Chest. They hear a heartbeat and then Eight's body is possessed by the Entity. The Entity tells them that she can not help them. She then tells them that her veins are growing through Earth. When Lorien is done talking, Eight is temporarily brought to life and he and Seven share a kiss. Afterwards, Eight's body dissolves into light. On their way back, Marina says that the Loralite is spreading through Earth and they are no longer alone. The Fate of Ten Six, Marina, and Adam are stranded at the Sanctuary because Phiri Dun-Ra has sabotaged the Skimmer jets and is now in hiding. Adam devises an ingenious plan to trap Phiri Dun-Ra and successfully captures and interrogates her to reveal where she hid the missing parts of the Skimmer jets. They find the parts, but it also triggers an explosive trap set up by Phiri. Adam is grievously wounded from shielding Six and Marina, and Marina heals him first before Six. They wait at the jet plane while Adam tries to fix it. John then is able to reach out to Six, warning them of Setrákus Ra's arrival at the Sanctuary, telling them Ella's warning for them to flee, and requesting Adam to tell him any weaknesses of the Skimmer jets and Mogadorian warships. Six, Marina and Adam learn that what they did at the Sanctuary has turned Earth into the new Lorien and turned some humans into Garde. Six and the others devise a plan to intercept Setrákus Ra with various traps. Sarah, Mark, and Lexa arrive with the Lorien spaceship to aid them. Setrákus Ra and a controlled Ella arrive and the ship promptly destroys the Temple. The well where the Lorien Entity resides is spared from the destruction and Setrákus Ra tries to claim the Lorien's power from the well using elaborate equipment he created. Six, Marina, and Adam attack him, but he manages to incapacitate Marina. Adam is about to kill Setrákus Ra when Ella places herself between the equipment and the well, seemingly killing her. Six is enraged and is about to attack Setrákus Ra when she, Adam, and even Setrákus Ra suddenly lose consciousness. It is Ella, with the help of the Lorien Entity, who connects with all the Garde telepathically to show the events between Pittacus Lore and Setrákus Ra leading to the war. They also enter a mental representation of the Elders' Chamber with new Human-Garde in attendance, wherein John encourages them to join the fight against the Mogadorians. When Ella's power weakens, they wake up and retreat. Ella wakes up also and Six orders Bernie Kosar to take Ella away to safety. Six then unleashes the strongest storm she can create, and debris become deadly projectiles that injures Setrákus Ra. Unfortunately a shard of debris also hits Sarah and mortally wounds her. They retreat to the ship and Lexa spirits them away. Mark frantically tries to awaken Marina, as only she can heal Sarah, but to no avail. Ella is crying, saying they should have followed her warning to flee. Sarah asks Six to call John via phone and Sarah says good bye to him. Sarah dies in Six's arms. United as One Fugitive Six: Six and Sam help de Powers And Abilities Number Six has two notable Legacies: Novis (Invisibility) and Sturma (Elemental Manipulation), which she often uses to create powerful storms and lightning which can incapacitate her enemies. Six has physical attributes such as strength superhuman, speed, agility, senses, leaping / jumping, flexibility, reflexes, dexterity superhumans that are far beyond the limits the best human athlete and longevity. Abilities * Master Artist Martial:Number Six is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. Having been trained by Katarina, while still young, Six managed to defeat numerous Mogadorians in conjunction with Katarina, and after three years she herself developed her combat skills on her own, gaining victory in both the Battles of Paradise and Santa Teresa. And going against Setrakus Ra, against two matches and also Phiri Dun-Ra going toe-to-toe with Eleni. She uses popular martial arts like Tai Chi, Boxing, Muay Thai. * Expert Markswoman Loric Chest Like the other Garde, Six leaves Lorien with a Loric Chest containing her 'Inheritance'. Katarina and Six hide the chest by a lake in Arkansas shortly after their reply to Number Two's blog post and her subsequent death, fearing that the Mogadorians will catch up to them and take it. After escaping from the Mogadorian base in West Virginia, Six returns to the lake, only to find her Chest missing. She assumes the Mogadorians have taken it. Relationships Appearances Portrayals and Other Versions Number Six has been portrayed by three known individuals. * A version of Number Six is portrayed by Teresa Palmer in the film adaptation of I Am Number Four (2011). See Number Six (2011 Movie Version). * She was also portrayed by Sarah Martinez in the book trailer for The Fall of Five. * Devon Sorvari reads Six's narration in Six's Legacy, The Rise of Nine, The Revenge of Seven, The Fate of Ten, and United as One. Trivia *She is the only character of The Power of Six to appear physically in both narrations. *There has been some debate regarding what Six's ability to create storms actually is. In 'I am Number Four', she states that she can control the elements and controls fire to cremate Henri's body. In 'Six's Legacy' she believes it to be weather control. The 'United as One' Barnes and Noble exclusive copy includes bonus material which describes the legacy of Sturma - 'With this legacy, the Garde can master the elements. She will have the ability to invoke the forces of nature and create powerful storms', confirming that it is in fact control of the elements. *Number Six is the first of the Garde on Earth to face off against Setrákus Ra in Dulce. *Six is one of four characters to physically appear in all seven novels up to date. The other characters are Number Four, Bernie Kosar, and Sarah Hart. *Number Six is a narrator in The Rise of Nine, The Revenge of Seven, The Fate of Ten, and United as One. Photos Art Credit to SLR93Soraya Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Loric Category:Film Characters Category:Narrators Category:Loric Elder Category:Main characters Category:Loric Garde Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Loric charm Category:The Legacy Chronicles Characters